You Can Choreograph My Heart, Hikaru
by MysteryMoe
Summary: What happens when Haruhi's cousin Angelica is transferred to Ouran, and moves in with Haruhi? What happens when she meets the Host Club? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**I guess I should tell you guys a little bit about myself before the story starts. **

**My names Angelica and I'm Haruhi's cousin. I'm on my way to move in with my uncle and Haruhi because driving from Ouran Academy to my house is way too far. I have long, straight, blonde hair, and I have a very, lets say unique style and personality. I don't do uniforms, and I'm always wearing black sweatpants and white Nike airs. I'm a dancer, and Choreographer.**

**My shirts always consist of band tees, or wife beaters. I'm a "do-it-yourself" kind of girl, with the common flaws. I wear a short sleeved "Pink Ladies" Jacket from the movie Grease, and I have the nasty habit of smoking. I was born in America, but I've been living with my mother, father had passed years earlier. I lived hours away, but thank God I know how to drive. My iPod is glued to my hips and ears. I always have it with me. I slowly pulled up in front of the house. "Gucci Bandana" by Souljia Boy blasting out of my car. I parked and smiled to myself. **

"**I'm Home." I whispered.**

**Ryoji stood talking to Haruhi in their tiny apartment. **

"**Angelica is moving in Haruhi," he stated.**

"**What?" came Haruhi's reaction.**

"**Apparently she's going to Ouran too," he smiled.**

"**But, how? This is so exciting!" Haruhi exclaimed.**

"**I know, she'll be here any minute. How wonderful is it to have your cousin move in!" Haruhi's dad said with stars in his eyes. Moments later a knock came at the door.**

"**I got it," Haruhi smiled. She opened the door and there in the door frame stood Angelica. Haruhi's cousin. Before the two could speak they embraced each other in a hug.**

"**HARUHI!" I yelled hugging her. Haruhi laughed and just smiled. **

"**It's good to see you again" Haruhi replied.**

"**Right back at you, and Great to see you too Uncle Train Wreck!" I gave a devious smile. I loved messing with my Uncle, it's too hard not too.**

**I turn and saw him with fake waterfall tears running down his eyes.**

"**Oh, how could you say such a thing Angelica" he whined.**

**I laughed and went over and gave him a hug.**

"**I'm just joking, you look really good. I brought some designer makeup if you want to spice it up a bit" I told him.**

**My uncle just laughed and gave me a bone crushing hug, as I laughed along with him. **

"**I'm just kidding Uncle Ranka, and I bought the magic of presents," I smiled to him.**

"**For Uncle Ranka, I got you a Gucci handbag," I beamed at him.**

"**And for Haruhi, I bought a cookbook with a 50 dollar shopping coupon to the mall," I smiled. **

"**Thank you so much Angelica!" My Uncle yelled hugging me. I laughed and hugged him back.**

"**Thanks, Angelica I don't know what to say," Haruhi commented.**

"**Haruhi, can you show me where I'm staying?" **

"**Sure, your room is right across from mine, so don't worry about it" Haruhi replied. I smiled. She's the best friend I could find.**

"**Hey, Haruhi, if it's not too much to ask, could you show me around town?" I asked her. Haruhi smiled at me chuckled.**

"**Sure, it's no problem," she replied. **

**I walked in my room and decided to change. **

**I slipped on a white wife beater and my Pink Ladies jacket, with black sweat shorts. I had cigarettes in one pocket and my iPod in the other. I slipped out of my room and joined Haruhi at the door. **

"**So, Angelica, how'd you get into Ouran?" Haruhi asked me. I chuckled a little.**

"**Haruhi, please just call me Ange, and I just transferred that's all. I couldn't stand that house that I lived at. Thank goodness you guys still lived here, and we're going to be at the same school together. Won't that be nice?" I explained to her. She nodded. **

"**Listen homeboys don't mean to burst your bubble but the girls of the world aint nothing but trouble so next time a girl gives you the play just remember my rhyme and get the hell away," I sang while swiftly moving my feet.**

"**What?" Haruhi asked looking at me like I was an idiot. I just simply smiled back at her. I couldn't help that I burst out singing and dancing. **

"**It's a song by The Fresh Prince and Jazzy Jeff," I answered her in a sweet voice.**

"**I'm trying to think of a dance I could put together with that song," I explained.**

"**So what do you do at school?" I asked her.**

"**Nothing really, just hang out with the Host Club and focus on studying really," Haruhi responded.**

"**Host Club?" I asked her out of curiosity.**

"**Yeah," she said flatly.**

"**What are they like?" I asked her, digging more information out of her.**

"**Well, the Tamaki-Sempai is the president of the group, and he's basically an idiot. Kyoya-Sempai is the vice president, he's actually pretty smart, but he's more into finacing really, Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai are cousins, and Honey-Sempai is the boy Lolita, while Mori-Sempai is the wild type, Kaoru-Sempai and Hikaru-Sempai are twins, and they're basically little devils. I'm the only female in the club, but the school members who go there don't know that, so I pretend to be a male and I'm the "normal" type," she informed me. I nodded taking all the information in.**

"**I miss talking like this, It's been so long," I whispered to her. Haruhi nodded.**

"**So tell me, why'd you move in with us. Isn't your mom a music producer, why would you want to live here?," Haruhi asked me. I sighed.**

"**Well, to be honest I got expelled from almost every school I went to after my father died, so because of my mom's job she just put me in Ouran Academy, so it's sort of like a transfer, and because you're in the school my mother thought I'd actually stay in the school, I can't wait to re-open my dance school, my friend took over the one I had where I used to live, but now I found a more spacious place, so hopefully I can get more students there," I explained. Haruhi nodded understanding. **

"**So, what are the uniforms like?" I asked her.**

"**The girls wear big puffy yellow dresses, while the guys wear dress shirts, dress pants, and blue jackets," she responded in a deadpan voice. I smirked to myself.**

"**I hope they don't mind me altering the schools uniform a bit," I explained. Haruhi gave me a questionable look but just nodded.**

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

**I walked into the principals office, as quietly as possible. We exchanged a few kind words and he handed me the uniform. I waited until I walked out of the room to let my disgusted face out. I quickly reached into my backpack and grabbed a pair of scissors, and black dress pants. I cut off the sleeves of the dress, along with the poof at the bottom. I was careful to cut the top of the dress, as I turned it into a V-Neck, but kept the red ribbon. I picked up the pieces that fell and put the scissors into my backpack. I swiftly got up and threw the pieces into the trash and ran into the bathroom to change. I slipped on the dress pants, my newly altered shirt, the infamous "Pink Ladies" Jacket, and instead of wearing my Nike airs, I decided to slip on a pair of Gucci Ribot Botties, then I got an idea. I slipped off the dress pants and cut them into shorts. I smiled at my work and walked out of the stall the throw the pieces of pants away. That's when I heard the bell ring. **

"**Shit," I cursed under my breath. **

**I taped the songs and classes up on the mirror on the front of the class.**

**Ballet Class 1- Music of The Night**

**Ballet Class 2- Think of Me**

**Lyrical Class 1- Almost Lover**

**Lyrical Class 2- Impossible**

**Hip Hop Class 1- Fashionista**

**Hip Hop Class 2- Money Money Money**

**Tap Class 1- Cure For The Itch**

**Tap Class 2- Karma Chamelion **

**Jazz Class 1- Harajuku Girls**

**Jazz Class 2- All The Things She Said**

**I smiled all my completed work. I smiled as my first class entered the room. I smiled thank goodness I only have small classes.**

"**Hello children. My name is Ms. Angelica, but you can call me Ms. Ange, and I'll be your teacher. I also own this studio, and I do have a few rules. Please respect the teacher, and be kind to others. Please chew gum after class, listen, and no fighting. That's about it," I explained. The students smiled. I noticed one boy, and seven girls. This would play out perfectly. **

"**Okay students, for your recital your ballet song will be "Music of the Night" from the movie "Phantom Of The Opera," I explained. The students nodded. I smiled. This is going to be my life from now on. Wake up, Ouran, Hang with Haruhi, Teach, and do the same routine over and over again, and I'm okay with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a great mood, shower, brushed my teeth, hair, and slipped on my version of a uniform. It's said that the "Pink Ladies" in "Grease" were representing the "Edgy Girls" of High School. You can figure out why I wear it so much.

I smiled to myself, as I ran into Haruhi.

"So, do you walk to Ouran?" I asked her. Haruhi shook her head no as I had a questionable look plastered on my face.

"Then how do you get to school?" I asked. She sighed.

"The guys from the Host Club don't think I can handle walking to school by myself so they pick me up in their limo," she explained. I nodded.

"That must be fun, riding in a limo. Hey you can go ahead and I'll take my car, I don't trust leaving my baby here," I told her walking to my car. Haruhi sweat dropped, seeing me hugging my Deep Water Blue Dodge 2009 Ram 1500. This Truck was my life.

"Ange, you do realize that you treat your car like a human being right?" Haruhi asked, as if I was insane. I chuckled and smiled.

"Yeah I know, this car has been with me through everything this year," I explained. Haruhi nodded. I waved goodbye to Haruhi, seeing as that she gets to ride in a limo I might as well show up with my truck. I smiled to myself while blaring one of my mixed CD's. One of my favorite songs had happened to been playing, "Man in the Mirror" by Michael Jackson. I laughed and smiled to myself, my dad used to play this song to me all the time.

"I'm Starting With The Man In The Mirror I'm Asking Him To Change His Ways And No Message Could Have Been Any Clearer If You Wanna Make The World A Better Place" I sang along. I smiled again; maybe I could get one of my classes to do this for our Christmas show, never too early.

I laughed at my silly thoughts and parked in the parking lot just day dreaming about my day. I sighed, taking at a cigarette, thinking one wouldn't hurt before class started. I stepped out of my truck and leaned against the door, checking the time. I noticed a couple of girls glare at me, and a few guys scan me up and down. I scoffed at each of them, I have better things to do than judge someone based on appearance. I threw my cigarette bud on the ground and stepped on it with one of my heels. I Reached into a pocket and popped a mint into my mouth, I didn't want smokers breath on my first day. I smiled as I walked inside the huge Academy. I sighed; I think the person who built this school was color blind, a Pink school, with Blue men's uniforms, and Yellow girls' dresses? I mean, really? What were they thinking? I chuckled to myself as I started to listen to my iPod; I walked up and down the long hallways until I came to my home room.

"Class 2-A" I read out loud, and smiled to myself. I slid the door open just too see the teacher introduce me.

"Class please welcome, Ms. Fujioka," she introduced. I sighed, she wasn't making eye contact with the students and she was giving fake smiles, what a perfect day already.

"Ms. Fujioka, please sit in the desk in between Tamaki, and Kyoya, will you two please stand up," the teacher instructed. The boy known as Tamaki instantly stood up while Kyoya took his time. I slowly and painfully made my way to my seat.

Not even five minutes into the class and I was bored, tapping my pen on my desk, until a note caught my eye, careful to hide it from the teacher I unfolded it.

"You're last name is Fujioka right? Do you know a Haruhi Fujioka?

-Tamaki"

I made it look as if I was focusing on my work so I wouldn't get yelled at.

"Yes, she's my cousin

-Ange"

I flicked the paper to Tamaki, and saw shock in his eyes. I'm not surprised Haruhi and I do look a lot different from each other.

The note was quickly back on my desk.

"Would you like to meet the Host Club when School gets out?

-Tamaki" I read to myself.

"Sure, I might be a little late though, I have to get something out of my Truck, but I'll be there as soon as I can.

-Ange"

I was thankful that today went by fast, and no one complained about my uniform. I'm guessing that's a good sign. After the final bell rang I was running as fast as I could to my truck, people probably thought I was a hooker seeing as how fast I could run in these heels. I smiled as I went into my glove box and got out another cigarette. I can't believe only two cigarettes until I got out of school. I sighed once I calmed down, I put my cigarette out in the ash tray I had in my car. Apparently today was a "Flower Viewing Reception" at the Host Club, oh well might as well try to enjoy it. I have to remember that Haruhi is a boy.

I walked in to see Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, and four other boys standing there.

"Welcome Ladies," they said simultaneously. I shuddered, that must suck. I noticed Haruhi's shocked expression when she saw me. I waved to her and walked over to Kyoya, it seemed Tamaki was busy with customers, so I figured Kyoya would be next best to talk to.

"Hey Kyoya, do you mind showing me around? Tamaki invited me here, but it seems he's a bit, um, busy," I said sweat dropping at Tamaki's flirting. How do girls honestly stand this? Before Kyoya could answer, I heard a cup of tea spill and someone yell "OW!" I turned around to see it was the twins I saw earlier.

"Kaoru," I heard one of them say. He held Kaoru's finger up to his lip and sucked on it.

"Honestly, Kaoru, you have to be more careful," the one scolded.

"From now on, keep your eyes on me," he added at the end. I have to admit, that was kind of creepy in my opinion.

"Yes, Hikaru," the one known as Kaoru responded.

"So that's his name," I thought to myself.

"Oh I can't take it! It's too overwhelming!" one of the girls yelled.

"You have to watch this! Who knows if they'll ever do something like this again," her friend whispered to her. I just let a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. Really, I have to admit this club is pretty pathetic.

Kyoya and I walked up to them.

"You're absolutely right Mademoiselles, all beauty is fleeting, just take a look at these Cherry Blossoms, you'll never be able to see them as vibrant again, and that why I've compiled this picture book that contains photos that captures the beauty of each passing day, incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other Host's as well, and if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, I'll discount the whole set for you," Kyoya said to them. I sighed and slowly walked away from Kyoya. These girls around here a freaking me out.

"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money," Kaoru and Hikaru said at the same time.

"But I wonder," Hikaru started.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru finished. I sighed; thank God the twins didn't see me yet. I shook my head and decided to find Haruhi.

"Haruhi," I said at the same time as someone else.

"Hey Ange, hey Tamaki-Sempai," Haruhi responded.

"Sorry to interrupt you're conversation Tamaki, and Haruhi, but I just thought I'd stop by and say hi," I told them.

"Relax, my dear Princess, don't be in such a rush to leave already," Tamaki said leaning into me, and reaching out his hand. However, before his hand could caress my face I swatted it away and put a bone crushing pressure on his hand.

"Tamaki, don't ever call me a Princess, I don't live in a fantasy world, so there is no need to call me anywhere along a story book fairy tale world. Second, don't touch me without my permission," I gave him an ice cold glare. I then quickly turned to Haruhi and smiled.

"You two continue with your conversation, I'm just going to sit under one of the trees and relax," I told Haruhi, she nodded.

"How are you doing Haruhi? Are you having a good time?" Tamaki asked Haruhi. I rolled my eyes, he sure recovers fast.

"So Haruhi, have you selected your courses for this selected term?" The twins asked Haruhi. I rolled my eyes. Am I the only one who sees through this club? I walked back over to Kyoya, so far I'm getting good vibes from him, but I don't want to be too sure about that just yet.

"Kyoya, how come Tamaki is ranting so much?" I asked him.

"That's just the way he is," was the response that I got.

I rolled my eyes until I heard two words I dreaded hearing any time.

"Physical. Exam."


End file.
